What I've Done
by esmtz
Summary: Linkin Park. Stefan's hurt and broken over what he did while his humanity switch was off, Bonnie's absolutely furious with Stefan and Damon's worried that Stefan might do something stupid because of what he just did. Based off of 8x11 Spoilers if you havent seen the episode.
1. Stefan's Guilt and Despair

What I've Done

By: esmtz

Stefan had never before felt as devastated as he did just then. He had just woken up feeling different than he normally did before his memories came rushing back at him. His eyes widened in horror as he turned around and saw that Bonnie was crying over Enzo's dead body. He was still in the house that held Elena's coffin and Stefan felt his heart shatter as he realized what he had just done while his humanity switch had been off. It wasn't just about what he had done just now but what he did during the past couple of months. He was completely hurt and broken when he realized that not only had he killed so many people and even turned a girl into a vampire and then killed her but he without hesitation killed Enzo right in front of Bonnie just so he could get inside the house to get at Elena to kill her. The guilt was starting to eat away at him as he opened his mouth to say something but he found himself unable to say anything as he saw how hurt Bonnie really was as she cradled her dead boyfriend's body. Stefan wasn't aware when Damon finally showed up at the house. He had a shocked expression on his face when he saw Bonnie holding Enzo's body just outside the house.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Damon asked as he got closer to her.

"Stefan happened." Bonnie replied angrily, "He killed Enzo, came inside the house and was just about to kill me just so he could get to Elena but I managed to give him the cure to stop him."

Damon looked at her completely shocked.

"Stefan's human?"

"Yeah. He won't be a problem for us anymore."

Damon was about to ask her where his brother was but he almost immediately noticed him inside the house. He saw the broken expression on Stefan's face making him wince.

'This is not going to be good.' Damon thought as he headed inside towards his brother.

"Stefan?" Damon asked as he slowly approached his brother who was still on the floor.

Tears fell freely down Stefan's face as he started crying uncontrollably. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back his sobs but he was failing miserably that he ended up completely sobbing. Damon looked at him worriedly as he slowly kneeled next to him. He hadn't expected for this to happen otherwise he would have been completely furious with his brother for almost killing both Bonnie and Elena. The problem now was that now that Stefan had his humanity back he was going to be feeling nothing but guilt and despair. Damon slowly tried to rest a hand on his brother's shoulder but Stefan violently pulled away the moment he felt something on his shoulder. Stefan buried his face in his hands and kept crying. Damon was really worried as he had never seen his brother cry like this before at least not since their mother's supposed death. He had absolutely no idea about how he could possibly comfort Stefan. He did know that this was his fault like always and Damon was determined to try and fix it. Once again Damon tried to put a hand on Stefan's shoulder and this time he didn't pull away.

"Hey, Stef? I need you to look at me. This isn't your fault alright. I'm the reason why all of this happened in the first place. If I had just left that room back at the armory instead of looking for Elena none of this would be happening right now so go on tell me that I screwed up really bad this time and that you blame me for once again getting you into trouble." Damon said trying to get him to look at him as he gently shook his shoulder, "Stefan?"

Stefan finally looked up looking at Damon like he couldn't believe that he wasn't attempting to kill him for what he just tried to do to Elena. He didn't say anything for a few seconds because he already knew that there was nothing he could say to make everything that he's done okay. Stefan shook his head having to finally admit to himself that he himself was the real monster. Normally he would have blamed Damon for making his life worse but this time Stefan knew that it was all on him.

"…Just leave me alone, Damon." Stefan softly said as a tear fell down his face.

Damon shook his head as he pulled his brother towards him and hugged him as tight as he could without accidentally hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm really, really sorry." Damon said as he continued to hug him.

"Don't apologize to that monster, Damon!" Bonnie said angrily as she continued to look at Enzo's body.

Stefan winced as Damon turned his head to look back at Bonnie.

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" Damon told her glaring at her.

"I don't care!" Bonnie replied as she gently laid Enzo's body on the ground before she got up and turned to walk closer to Damon and Stefan, "He killed Enzo and he didn't even think twice about wanting to kill me to get to Elena! He's killed who knows how many people over the past couple of months AND he even tried to destroy Mystic Falls! The way I see it he deserves to die!"

Stefan looked at her sadly having already known that there was no way that she was ever going to forgive him not that it mattered because he was NEVER going to forgive himself for what he did anyway. Damon kept glaring at her.

"His humanity switch was off, Bonnie because of me and because of the deal we made with Cade. It wasn't his fault that he did what he did and besides I've just as easily killed as many people as he did and if I recall I also tried to kill you too so why aren't you mad at me?" Damon asked.

"Because you didn't kill Enzo, try to kill Elena or threaten to destroy Mystic Falls! Besides the situation was different. You were under Sybil's mind control whereas Stefan made the choices that he made to kill us all!" Bonnie told him, "He went after Elena, Damon. Elena. You can't possibly tell me that you're ok with forgiving him after this!"

Stefan knew that everything that Bonnie was saying was the truth. He didn't deserve to live and frankly he really didn't want to live anymore not after all the damage that he caused not that he had anyone to return to anyway. All his life especially during his years of being a vampire all he's ever done was made everyone's lives, whoever came in contact with him, worse than what their lives should have been so to him it was better if he just disappeared from their lives.

'I'm sorry, Caroline but it's better for you if you never see me again.' Stefan thought thinking about how much he loved her but knew that she would be better off with someone else.

Stefan made a move to get up but Damon kept him from moving at all. He turned his head to look back at his brother.

"You're not going anywhere, Stefan." Damon told him.

In all honesty Damon was afraid that Stefan might do something stupid if he let him go off by himself. Not caring that this was going to hurt Damon Bonnie used her witch powers to separate Damon from Stefan. Damon was surprised to find himself pinned against the wall before he realized what happened.

"I see you got your witch powers back, Bon Bon." Damon said as he tried to move.

Bonnie looked at him seriously but also with a little bit of regret before turning her attention to Stefan.

"If I ever see you again…"

Stefan nodded as he stood up.

"I got it." Stefan replied as he started walking towards the front door.

Damon started to panic as he struggled to break free of the hold Bonnie had on him.

"Let me go, Bonnie!" Damon said before shouting after his brother who had just ran out the door, "STEFAN, WAIT!"

Author's Note: A bit sooner than I thought but here, here's another story featuring Damon and Stefan. I have to warn you though I have not seen any of the episodes from season 8 of TVD I've seen only clips so if I have something wrong about the details in this extremely short story then I'm sorry. This should just be a two part story but who knows I doubt it'll be longer than that so yeah I hope you guys like it. Sorry that once again Stefan is suicidal but I mean come on the show is nothing but Stefan saving Damon so I figure it gives me more of a reason to keep writing stories that show Damon as the savior for once since the show is almost over very disappointing by the way but at least they know when to end unlike Supernatural I mean Jesus 12 seasons?! Sorry rambling over next chapter will probably be up sometime next week.


	2. Damon's Worry

What I've Done

By: esmtz

"STEFAN!" Damon yelled out again as he heard his brother run farther away from the house.

"Just let him go, Damon. He's caused more than enough damage here. As far as I'm concerned I never want to see him again." Bonnie told him.

"I'm sorry about Enzo, Bonnie I am but it's not Stefan's fault that he killed him. If you want to blame someone then blame me for getting him involved with Cade in the first place!" Damon said looking back at her with a serious look on his face.

Bonnie shook her head.

"That doesn't excuse his actions and neither does him having his humanity switch turned off. The way I see it that's exactly who he is deep down inside of him and also I kinda hate to say this but ever since he came into our lives all he's done is made our lives more difficult than what they should have been but then again I don't have to tell you this now do I considering he destroyed your life first!"

Damon winced not sure how he could possibly argue with that.

"…He didn't do it on purpose, Bonnie. Yes I was angry at him for a long time after what happened between us and Katherine but after awhile once I realized what kind of a person Katherine was I realized that I never should have chosen her over my own brother who really wanted me around but I was too blind in my anger to see that. I should have been there for Stefan when he needed me but I wasn't and I'm always going to regret the fact that I for the most part failed as a brother. I never should have held on to my anger as long as I did, Bonnie because in the end that's what lead us here. It's my fault that this happened not Stefan's so please don't blame him for something that I alone caused." Damon said looking at her feeling completely guilty for everything that's happened.

Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Damon but I'm never going to forgive your brother for what he did to Enzo. You don't understand because Stefan didn't do to you what he did to me that unless Enzo can somehow be brought back to life I will NEVER forgive Stefan for killing him. I think you and I both know that if he had killed Elena you would be feeling the exact same way as I do now so why don't you just do yourself a favor and let Stefan go." Bonnie told him coldly.

"…I can't do that. He's my brother and I need to make sure that he's ok." Damon softly said as his voice trembled slightly, "Please let me go, Bonnie. With his humanity back on I'm afraid that Stefan might…"

Damon couldn't help but feel a strong need to be around his brother as with every second that passed he grew even more nervous about the fact that Stefan was alone and could very easily try to hurt himself if he wanted to. Bonnie was still angry but one look at Damon told her that even though Stefan had ruined his life Damon still loved him even if he didn't admit it.

"…You do realize that without him around all of our lives including yours would be a lot better don't you?" Bonnie asked making Damon wince.

"You don't mean that, Bonnie you're just angry. Watch it's just a matter of time before you forgive him and you'll feel guilty for ever thinking that way about him."

Bonnie shook her head as she looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Not this time, Damon. If you want to help your brother then fine I won't stop you but in my honest opinion all you're going to do is make your life harder for yourself." Bonnie told him as she released her hold on him.

Damon simply looked at her for a few seconds before vamp running out of the house. It had only taken Stefan minutes to get back to his car because of how fast he was running. As soon as he got in he immediately started the car and took off back towards Mystic Falls. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him.

'It's my fault. Everything that's happened since I met Elena is entirely my fault! Cade was right. I ruined hers as well as all of her friends' lives just because I wanted to get to know her!' Stefan thought as he thought back to everything that had gone wrong simply because he was with Elena.

It wasn't just about what he did to Elena and all of her friends lives that he was thinking about but what he did to his own brother and to who knows how many other people's lives he destroyed.

'I really am a monster. There's no forgiving me for what I've done. The only thing I can do now is to just die and hope that everyone else's lives will begin to get better.' Stefan thought sadly as he continued driving.

While driving he saw that he was getting a phone call from his brother. He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Damon?"

"Stefan, listen to me I need you to either come back or pull over and wait for me." Damon said.

Stefan just shook his head.

"I can't do that, Damon."

"Damn it, Stefan! This wasn't your fault! If you need someone to blame then blame me for getting you involved with Cade in the first place! Hell everything that's happened since we went into the armory to save Bonnie's life has been MY fault not yours so don't-"

"You're not responsible for my actions, Damon. Giuseppe was right. I am a monster and have always been one ever since I became a vampire. Bonnie was also right about the fact that I've destroyed everyone else's lives so if you know what's good for you, you should just let me-"

"No. First off don't even listen to what that bastard of a father says to you. Second you're not a monster you just had issues when it came to drinking human blood and having your humanity switch turned off and third yes all of their lives did become more difficult when we started hanging around with them but seriously Stefan if you hadn't been around Bonnie probably wouldn't have ever met Enzo and Caroline probably wouldn't have her daughters right now either. Hell maybe their lives getting messed up had nothing to do with you and really if you hadn't been there to help them they all probably would be dead by now." Damon said desperately trying to make Stefan feel better.

"Don't try to defend me I mean after all your life was the first one I destroyed remember? That's why you promised me an eternity of misery right?" Stefan sighed, "I went after Elena, Damon. I almost destroyed your life a second time this time on purpose."

Stefan could feel the anger and hatred he felt towards himself start to rise within him.

"You can't possibly forgive me for almost killing her and taking away the one person who actually makes you happy."

"But you didn't kill her, Stefan and besides she's not the only person who I'm happy to have in my life." Damon said.

Damon was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable but he knew that he had to say it if he wanted his brother to still be around.

"Yeah well if you want to keep Bonnie you might not want to try to save the person who killed her boyfriend." Stefan could feel the guilt start to overwhelm him again, "I almost killed her too you know so there's another reason why you should just let me go."

"I wasn't talking about her, Stefan. I was talking about you." Damon told him.

Stefan could feel his heart clench in pain when he heard him say that. Tears started to form in his eyes before they fell down his face. He didn't say anything for a few seconds making Damon start to worry.

"Stefan?"

"…I wasn't going to stop, Damon. I was going to kill Bonnie and then after that I was going to kill Elena. If Bonnie didn't give me the cure when she did they would both be dead right now." Stefan told him, "I'm so sorry, Damon for everything that I put you through. You didn't deserve to have someone like me as your brother you deserved better. I don't expect you to ever forgive me in fact you can go ahead and just tell yourself that you never had a brother. Just know that I will never forgive myself for constantly ruining or trying to ruin your life. Goodbye, brother."

"STEFAN, NO!" Damon yelled out but Stefan had already hung up.

Author's Note: Okay so I guess this story is a little bit longer than I thought big surprise there (sarcasm) I still think the story is only going to last one more chapter and that's it but hey I've been wrong most of the time before. Sorry that I got the part about Bonnie's magic wrong it looked like she got it back but no she didn't oops but oh well this is fan fiction so it doesn't need to be perfect. I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far and I'm hoping that you guys are excited for more. I'm always nervous when I post something new up cause it's like I have no idea if you guys are going to like it or not so yeah hopefully this turned out okay and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime soon so thanks for reading.


	3. Stefan's Suicide Attempt

What I've Done

By: esmtz

Stefan continued to drive towards Mystic Falls all the while getting phone calls from either Damon or Caroline.

'Damon must have called her and told her what happened.' Stefan thought as he once again saw that he was getting a phone call from Caroline.

He had no intention of answering any of Caroline's phone calls simply because he didn't want to hear her try to make him feel better about what he did. He was afraid that Caroline might actually convince him to stop what he was planning to do the same way Elena had along time ago.

'I'm so sorry, Caroline but you have to let me go.' Stefan thought knowing that what he was about to do was what was best for both Caroline and his brother.

As much as he wished that he could be with Caroline right now he knew that it would be a mistake to go to her. He learned his lesson when he realized that he never should have let Elena talk him out of killing himself before.

'All that's happened since then has gradually gotten worse instead of better. I should've thrown my ring into the quarry instead of going with Elena. If I had just ended it back then none of this would be happening right now!'

Stefan was angry with himself because he had the chance to prevent himself from making everyone else's lives worse than what they already were but instead he decided to go with Elena because she was all he had at the time and he loved her. He shook his head thinking about how much of an idiot he was.

'If I really loved her I should have put her safety first above what I wanted.' Stefan thought tightening his grip on the steering wheel, 'I won't make that mistake again.'

For the rest of the drive all Stefan could think about was the pain that he inflicted on everyone else; Matt and Jeremy losing Vicky, Bonnie losing her grams and Enzo, Tyler losing his parents, Elena losing the rest of her family and becoming a vampire, Caroline becoming a vampire and of course everything that happened between him and Damon. As much as he would like to believe that he could atone for everything that's gone wrong because of him he knew that it was a waste of time trying to get people to forgive him for what he's put them through because in the end there was nothing that Stefan could do to bring back the people they loved. He knew exactly where he wanted to end his life as he started making his way to the very spot where Silas had trapped him in a safe and forced him to drown over and over again for months.

'I let Elena drown and that's the place where I forced Damon to turn. It's also where Silas trapped me in a safe and forced me to drown for months so I guess it's the most appropriate place for me to die.' Stefan thought.

Before he drove to the exact spot where Silas trapped him in the safe Stefan parked the car on the side of the road and picked up his phone to call Caroline. He chose her number from his recent calls list and waited for her to pick up. It only took one ring before she answered.

"Stefan! Oh my god where are you I've been trying to get a hold of you! Damon called and told me what happened I was afraid that you might have already-"

"Caroline, listen to me. I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through." Stefan said.

"It's not your fault. Your humanity switch was off." Caroline replied.

"It was still me, Caroline. Everything that I did it was still me and besides it's not just about what happened recently that I'm talking about." Stefan told her, "I'm sorry that I made your life worse than what it was supposed to be."

"But you didn't, Stefan-"

"Yes I did, Caroline! You were supposed to live your life normally as a human not as a vampire! You weren't supposed to know that vampires or anything supernatural even exists and you definitely weren't supposed to get caught up in the troubles that I brought when I moved back here to Mystic Falls! If it wasn't for the fact that I came back to Mystic Falls you would be living your life normally right now!"

"Yeah but I also wouldn't have my daughters or you right now for that matter either so the way I see it I like my life just as it is." Caroline told him.

Stefan didn't say anything for a few seconds as he already knew that she was going to be stubborn about this.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked wondering if he was still there.

"…I just want you to know that I love you and that you were the one person who was really there for me when I needed someone to talk to and you made me feel like I was worth loving. Thank you, Caroline." Stefan said.

"Stefan, wait!" Caroline yelled out before he hung up on her.

Stefan took a deep breath in and then let it out before he started driving again. He saw that Caroline was trying to call him again as he gradually started driving faster as he already knew that he was getting closer to the quarry. The moment the exact spot came into view he turned the wheel to make the car go in the direction where it would drive off the cliff and into the water. Stefan closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt the car drive off the cliff and fall right into the water. The first thing that he noticed was how cold the water felt as it entered the car which filled almost immediately as Stefan suddenly found himself completely submerged. He was unable to breathe as he struggled with himself to try and swallow as much water as he could. His lungs were burning as he opened his eyes and looked around. For a split second he thought he saw Elena right next to him looking exactly as she did when he tried to save her from drowning. Stefan suddenly found himself starting to lose consciousness as everything started to grow dark around him. His eyes slowly closed as his body relaxed; his arms slowly rose to float right in front of him. It was only seconds later that the door to his side of the car was pulled open and Damon was there swimming up to him and getting him out of the car. As quickly as he could Damon got Stefan out of his seatbelt and pulled him out of the car. He then swam as fast as he could back to the surface with Stefan in his arms. The moment he reached the surface Damon gasped for breath as he hurriedly made sure that Stefan's head was out of the water before swimming them both to the other side of the quarry; the exact spot where Stefan had made Damon turn along time ago. Damon quickly pulled his brother's body out of the water and moved him to where they were both on solid ground and away from the water. He gently laid Stefan on the ground before he got on his knees and raised Stefan's upper body closer towards him. Damon started shaking him hoping that it would get his brother to wake up.

"Don't you dare do this to me, Stefan! WAKE UP!" Damon yelled as he kept shaking him.

Damon used his vampire hearing to see if he could find a heartbeat; there wasn't one.

"Damn it, Stefan!" Damon growled as he lowered Stefan's upper body gently to the ground before he started chest compressions.

Several minutes went by as he switched between doing chest compressions and just plain shaking him. He used his vampire hearing again hoping that he could find some sort of sign that his brother was still alive but unfortunately he still couldn't find a heartbeat or a pulse. Damon looked at his brother in fear as he swallowed trying to keep himself from panicking but unfortunately it wasn't working.

"No…no, no, no, no, NO!" Damon said as he once again lifted Stefan's upper body and shook him roughly, "WAKE UP, STEFAN!"

Stefan still wasn't responding making Damon feel like his world just ended. His vision became blurry as tears filled his eyes before they fell down his face. He brought Stefan closer to him as he hugged him tightly.

"Come back little brother…please come back." Damon whispered as he felt like his heart just shattered into pieces.

For what felt like minutes Damon just sat there crying until he suddenly heard something coming from Stefan. He focused his hearing making him aware that what he was hearing was a pulse coming from his brother. He gently laid his brother back on the ground as he once again did a couple of more chest compressions. This time Stefan started coughing up the water that was in his lungs as Damon pulled him towards him to make it easier for his brother to cough up the water.

'Thank God.' Damon thought as he rubbed his brother's back.

"You're okay, Stefan. I got you little brother. You're going to be okay." Damon softly said as he continued to hug him.

The moment Stefan was done coughing up the water he felt himself start to lose consciousness again.

'Damon?' Stefan thought before everything went black.

Author's Note: I just can't seem to stop lying. Every time I think it's just one more chapter before my story ends I'm almost always proven wrong. I guess it's a good thing because that means that my story will last a little longer before I actually do end it. I'm just happy that I finally got this part posted because honestly this is all I've been thinking about for awhile and I needed to get it out. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who has read this story and liked it because lets be honest I wouldn't be updating this as quickly as I am without you guys so thanks. I really like writing this and it really does help me to see your reviews, likes and follows because it helps me to keep going. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter hopefully soon but until then I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	4. The Talk

What I've Done

By: esmtz

Damon continued to just sit there hugging his brother for a minute as he let the feeling of relief sink in that his little brother was alive. He kept his hearing focused on Stefan's breathing and heartbeat as he was still shaken over the fact that he almost lost his brother.

"You better not do that again, Stefan because if you do I'm seriously going to kick your ass. I still need you here little brother." Damon told him despite the fact that he knew that his brother was unconscious at the moment and couldn't hear him.

Damon slowly positioned Stefan to where he could pick him up and carry him. He picked him up and carried him bridal style before vamp running to where he left his car. He managed to get Stefan in the passenger seat before closing the door and going over to the driver's side of the car. The moment he closed the door to his side of the car he heard his phone go off making him look at his phone which was right next to him and saw that it was Caroline who was calling. Sighing he picked it up and answered it.

"He's fine, Caroline." Damon told her.

"You found him? Oh thank god!" Caroline said sounding close to being hysterical, "I was afraid that he was going to-"

"He didn't ok he's perfectly fine."

"If he's fine then can I talk to him, Damon? Stefan's not answering his phone." Caroline asked.

"I'll have him call you later. I need some time to talk to him myself." Damon replied before hanging up on her.

He knew exactly how Caroline would have reacted if he had told her the truth which is exactly why he lied to her to prevent her from getting in the way of him needing to talk to his brother. Damon looked at Stefan for a second before he started driving them towards the boarding house. By the time Stefan woke up it was the middle of the night and he had no idea where he was at. At first he was confused because he was lying on something soft and it was dark and he wasn't exactly burning like he'd imagined he'd be doing if he was in hell. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in his bed back at the boarding house. Stefan groaned as he realized that someone must have saved him from drowning. Just then the light to his room was suddenly turned on making him close his eyes from how bright the light was. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes only to see his brother standing right next to his bed with a serious look on his face. Stefan immediately looked away from him feeling completely ashamed of what he had almost done to his brother.

"Stefan, look at me. We need to talk." Damon said.

Stefan just shook his head as he continued to look away from him. Damon sighed as he walked towards the other side of the bed so that way he could face him. Stefan kept looking down at his bed as he saw out of the corner of his eye his brother sit down on the bed and look directly at him. For a few seconds neither brother said anything.

"…You shouldn't have saved me, Damon." Stefan softly said as he assumed that it had been his brother who had saved him.

"No YOU shouldn't have tried to kill yourself in the first place, Stefan!" Damon told him as he placed his hands on Stefan's shoulders and forced him to turn to face him, "I wasn't going to let you die little brother do you hear me? You don't get to die on me!

"…I don't deserve to live, Damon. Not after all I've done." Stefan said looking completely hurt, "Not after what I did to Bonnie and what I almost did to Elena."

"Do I really need to say it again?! Enzo's death was not your fault and neither was you almost killing Elena and Bonnie! Your humanity switch was OFF Stefan! You had NO control over your actions!" Damon replied.

"It was still me, Damon and you and I both know that if I had killed Elena you would want me dead too just like Bonnie does."

"Bonnie just needs some time to deal with what's happened, Stefan so eventually she will forgive you." Damon said, "As for what would have happened if you did kill Elena…yes I would have told myself and you that you were dead to me but after awhile I would have realized that it wasn't your fault at all. I was the one who got you involved with Cade AND I also was the one who got you to turn off your humanity switch in the first place so if this is anyone's fault it's mine, Stefan not yours. I held on to my anger at you for too long and that's why everything that's happened is my fault. Deep down I just wanted to watch you suffer just like I was suffering and for that I'm really sorry."

"...You were angry at me because of what I did to you a long time ago, Damon so that still makes it my fault." Stefan replied as tears started falling down his face, "I'm sorry that I'm absolutely worthless as a brother."

Stefan started crying making Damon pull his brother into a hug to try and comfort him.

"You're not worthless as a brother, Stefan. I should've forgiven you a long time ago but I didn't so in a way that makes me the worst big brother ever." Damon told him, "You're not the one who was worthless as a brother, Stefan. It was me. I'm the one who decided that Katherine was more important to me than you and because of that I will never forgive myself for ever putting her first above you. You're my brother. You wanted me around and all I did was put you through an eternity of misery simply because you forced me to live without her. I should've been there for you when you needed me but I wasn't so in the end that's why we ended up here because I failed as a big brother. Everything that's happened since we turned is not your fault, Stefan. Not even the fact that Elena's and her friends' lives got all messed up."

Stefan didn't say anything for a few seconds as he looked at Damon who pushed him away slightly and was looking at him worriedly.

"…Every decision that I made when it came to you has always made your life worse, Damon. Think about it." Stefan said quickly cutting Damon off from saying anything, "I made you turn into a vampire when you didn't want to be one, I tried to get you to let go of Elena when she was sired to you, I tried to make you feel like Elena would never fall for you, when I was trying to take down Julian I let you help me and it ended up getting you trapped inside the phoenix stone and I let you go into the room in the armory by yourself and we all know how well that turned out!"

"I chose to go into that room to save Bonnie's life just like I chose to help you out with Julian. He would have killed you otherwise if I hadn't." Damon replied.

"It's better than to have you get trapped in the phoenix stone." Stefan said, "I never should have let you help me kill him."

Damon looked at him in shock and horror.

"Did you not hear me?! He would have-"

"I don't care."

There was an awkward silence between them as Stefan looked away from him. Damon swallowed.

"Do you really have that low of an opinion of yourself, Stef?"

Stefan didn't say anything making Damon shake his head as he gripped Stefan's arms tightly.

"…Did I break you that badly?" Damon softly asked.

Stefan looked at his brother and saw the pain that was in his eyes.

"…My worst nightmare, Damon is something happening to you because of me. I almost killed you and everyone else in Mystic Falls when I attempted to have it destroyed! After everything that I've done you can forgive me but I will never forgive myself." Stefan said, "I love you, Damon that's why I tried to kill myself. As long as I'm around you will never be happy or safe. I'm always going to be the one person who will make your life worse."

"And here I thought I was the big brother, Stefan. I'm supposed to look after you not the other way around!" Damon said.

"There's no need for you to do that." Stefan replied, "In fact the one good thing that came from you hating me was the fact that I didn't have to worry about you doing something stupid to save my life if I was in danger. You'd look out for yourself and Elena first and that's it. If there's anyone else that you'd be willing to protect it's Bonnie not me. I'm nowhere near close enough to be considered important to you which to me is a relief."

Stefan knew that what he said wasn't completely the truth because he was also hurt about the fact that his brother had hated him at all. In truth despite the fact that Damon only stayed in Mystic Falls because of Elena Stefan was happy to have his brother back in his life even if he was just tolerating him because of her. Damon looked at Stefan like he couldn't believe he heard what he heard. He immediately felt extremely guilty when he saw just how serious his brother was when he said that.

"You ARE important to me, Stefan. I'm sorry that I made you think otherwise. I love you little brother even when I hated you I still loved you and you're wrong about me only protecting myself and Elena. I would do ANYTHING to keep you safe as well." Damon told him.

Stefan sighed shaking his head.

"There's no need for you to lie, Damon. You and I both know that you've already proven who is more important to you when you didn't take the mark from me when you said that you would."

"...I made a mistake, Stefan." Damon said as he remembered how hesitant he was about taking the mark from his brother.

"No you didn't, Damon. You wanted to make sure that you would eventually have a life with Elena even if it meant leaving me to die." Stefan said making Damon wince, "The only reason why you changed your mind was because Valerie convinced you to take the mark from me. If it hadn't of been for her I'd probably be dead right now."

"I still would have saved you."

"Would you of?"

"Yes, Stefan! Valerie's the one who gave up on you when we saw that you were dead! I'M the one who CONVINCED her to not give up on you! That you were still alive and I was right! If it hadn't of been for ME you'd definitely be dead!" Damon replied with a very serious look on his face.

Stefan just looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"You only saved me because of the guilt that you were feeling. It had nothing to do with the fact that maybe you wanted to save me because you loved me." Stefan told him.

Damon felt like his heart just broke when he realized that his brother had absolutely no faith in him that he'd save him because he cared about him. He could clearly see the pain in Stefan's eyes and that's when he really realized how badly he screwed up as a brother. He had emotionally hurt his little brother to the point where there was no fixing things between them. He could apologize a million times over and it still wouldn't change anything. Damon was once again going to apologize to his brother but Stefan cut him off.

"Don't, Damon. It doesn't matter anymore." Stefan told him before lying back down on the bed and turning to face away from, "At least I'll know what will happen if both Elena and I ever end up in danger at the same time."

Damon looked at him completely hurt.

"Stefan…"

"Just leave me alone, Damon." Stefan said.

Damon just looked at his brother for a few seconds before leaving the room. Tears slowly fell down Stefan's face as he closed his eyes. Within seconds Stefan suddenly heard Damon destroying stuff downstairs.

Author's Note: Now the story is finally over. I told you guys that this was going to be a short story so now I can finally move on to a new idea when I finally do decide on one. It took me a little longer to finish this chapter because originally I was planning to have this up yesterday morning but I couldn't finish it so here it is a day later. I hope this turned out ok. For awhile I've been having a problem with paying attention to what I'm writing so it's probably why I feel like I'm taking longer to write new chapters so hopefully this chapter was good. I ALWAYS need someone to take a look at what I've written and to let me know if I've done a good job which is why I love your reviews so that way I can stop telling myself that I should have reread my chapter before uploading so anyways thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it.

msblovesdefan- I would love to write something like that but unfortunately I'm not any good with humor. The best I could probably do is make Stefan really not care and Damon's just trying to get him to feel something. I've never written anything funny and I'm pretty confident that I would just screw it up if I tried. I would love to see the fanfics that you do write however I'm always happy to see someone write something for the brothers.


End file.
